


High and Dry

by cherry619



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can something go from so pleasurable to so fucked up in the span of five minutes? Not all evil is of the supernatural kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High and Dry

“De-dean!” Sam moans out in pleasure, his eyes rolling back in his head as his hips piston up and down into Dean's hands, wanting to feel the friction-no- _needing_  to feel it. All of Sam's senses are zeroed in on that one simple touch; Dean's callused palm is firmly wrapped around his aching dick while Sam does all the work so he can get off.  
  
Dean, the little prick, is smirking at him only clothed in his boxers while Sam lays completely uncovered on the dirty motel bed. His hands are grasping tightly to the headboard so he doesn't give in and touch himself.  
  
“Ugh Dean  _move_!” Sam groans as he feels sweat begin to bead up and fall into his eyes. Dean's hand stays completely still though, his hips are getting tired from doing all the work and all he asks is for Dean to move his god damn hand.  
  
“You look so fucking sexy like this, all hot bothered for my hand, for my  _touch_.” Dean purrs out his grip tightening until Sam can do nothing but cry out.  
  
“Stay right there Sammy, I'm going to get the lube.” Dean says with a mischievous smile.  
  
Sam whimpers but complies as he sags down onto the mattress. His hands are still death locked around the old, metal head board as he waits in anticipation for his big brother.  
  
Dean smirks as he digs into his duffel bag, but instead of lube he brings out a pair of handcuffs. He smiles at Sam's face all scrunched up with anticipation, his eyes are closed and his tongue darts out to lick away the sweat on his upper lip.  
  
He's beautiful, all laid out hard and waiting for him. This will just sweeten the deal.  
  
Dean walks over slowly, making sure not to make a sound so he can surprise Sam. He spends a few minutes watching Sam's face as it changes from anticipation to full out need. Sam is trying so hard to keep it all in and be patient but Dean can see his inner want is waging war with his patience.  
  
With one last glance Dean quickly cuffs Sam's hands before Sam can even blink.  
  
Sam opens his eyes quickly and stares up at Dean's face with a look of bewildered confusion. He jerks on his hands and hisses at the resistance.  
  
“Dean!”  
  
“You look even sexier all cuffed up like that.” Dean laughs when Sam gives him his patented bitch face.  
  
“Dean!” Sam whines again, rattling the cuffs against the metal. His dick begins to throb from lack of touch and he does his best to squirm into a comfortable position.  
  
Dean, the asshole, is just staring at him with pure glee. “Uncuff me!” Sam demands sternly.  
  
“Nah, I need to get me some coffee so I can stay up all night. Besides it'll be even better when I come back.” Dean says in way of an explanation. He picks up his discarded jeans and puts them on, Sam watches in trepidation, his lower lip even beginning to tremble.  
  
“Dean, you can't leave me here like this! W-w-what if someone sees me.” Sam whispers the last part as red begins to creep onto his cheeks.  
  
“You'll be fine, I'll lock the door.” Dean slips on his plain back t-shirt and stuffs his wallet into his pocket. “Nothing will happen to you, besides it's only a few blocks away.”  
  
Sam huffs and tries to keep the pout off his face. “You better bring me back a cup of coffee.”  
  
Dean shakes his head at Sam's childish antics. “Of course, I'll be back soon.” Dean promises gently, he walks over to Sam and bends down and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Dean makes sure to slip his gun in the waistband of his jeans and grabs his leather jacket to put on outside.  
  
After that he quietly walks out of the room, locking the door behind him.  
  
Sam thumps his head on the pillow once the door closes.  _This is the last time I let Dean use handcuffs._  Sam internally promises.  
  
Unbeknownst to Sam he's being watched, by someone with nothing good in mind.  
  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/)

  
Carson was what people called a no good bar fly. He stayed late in bars and always managed to cause a ruckus with his boisterous attitude whenever he became drunk.  
  
Most women turned their noses up at him, which was why he usually stuck to young men. Kids that hung around on street corners selling drugs or selling their bodies.  
  
Carson though doesn't pay money; he takes what he wants and leaves. It's how he operates.  
  
He was busy making his way across the motel parking lot to get to the diner up the street but something stopped him.  
  
He watched in fascination as a handsome man stepped out of the door, promptly locking it afterwards.  
  
He licked his lips as he caught a glance at the man's profile. The early morning sun highlighted the mans golden hair, Carson could spy sinewy muscles as the man promptly put on an old leather jacket. Enhancing him from just hot to downright irresistible. He wasn't one to go for those macho men as he liked to call them, he liked being the dominant male which was why he usually went for younger boys but while the mans body and appearance screamed dangerous, his face was downright feminine. Carson loved a challenge.  
  
He smiled and was prepared to pounce but the quick flash of gleaming metal stopped him.  
  
A gun.  
  
He ain't no wussy but when it comes to fists and guns, well guns won out. He couldn't afford a bullet wound. The gun looked expensive though, as did the gleaming muscle car that was parked in front of the room. The guy probably had more ammo and some valuables he could steal and get money off of. It's not like a motel room is hard to break into and he could be in and out within 10 minutes.  
  
Plan in mind Carson casually walked up to the room and peeked in through the blinds. He was expecting to see some items worth stealing he wasn't expecting what he saw though.  
  
A man, maybe 24-26 years old lay gloriously naked on the bed. Carson's dick began to harden as his eyes roamed over the Adonis laid out before him. Cut abs, golden brown skin, sinewy muscles and a beautifully hard cock standing to attention.  
  
His eyes glazed over and he moaned as he palmed at his hard on.  
  
He's just found the valuable worth stealing.  
  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/)

  
Dean smiled at the waitress as he sipped casually on his coffee. She was an older woman, with greying hair put into a messy bun but she had a kind face and a quick wit. Dean had to remember to tip her well when he left.  
  
Thinking about his cuffed prize at home had him grinning behind the coffee cup. He's been sitting at the dinner for about 10 minutes or so now. Sam would be furious but after what Dean did to him Sam would be begging to apologize for his bad attitude earlier  
  
“Need anything else sugar?” The waitress asked with a smile.  
  
“Yeah can I get a coffee to go please? Extra cream and sugar.”  
  
The waitress nodded and was off to fix him a cup for Sam. Dean sipped at the last of his coffee and pulled out his wallet palming through the bills. He was running a little short on cash; they might have to stay one more night so he could hustle some pool.  
  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/)

  
Sam tried blowing a piece of stray hair that fell into his eyes with no avail. It was only making him more frustrated. _Few minutes my ass_  Sam internally grumbled.  
  
The sheets were beginning to become wet with his sweat, his arms were throbbing and his head was beginning to pound. For the first few minutes it was cute but as time clicked by slowly it stopped being cute and turned into highly annoying.  
  
The worst was his aching dick. “God.....” Sam groaned as he closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything but the pulsing of his dick. He was still fully hard and leaking. Right there on the edge but with no way to fully push him over.  _Dean the damn asshole._  
  
Closing his eyes he tried to think about anything but his prevalent hard on.  
  
 _Click Click_  
  
Sam's eyes popped open and he lifted his head a little, as much as his awkward position would allow.  
  
He watched as the door handle jiggled a little and put on his bitch face. “About damn time.”  
  
The door jiggled again then stilled. Sam frowned and watched in confusion. The door handle probably gotten jammed or stuck. That does tend to happen to them a lot when going to these shady motel rooms.  
  
Sam closed his eyes again and laid his head back down when his neck began to ache. Not hearing the lock being jiggled anymore, Sam assumed Dean had finally gotten into the room.  
  
“Finally you damn asshole, now come over here and uncuff me.” Sam grumbled with a smile. He could only imagine Dean's leeringly wide grin at the moment.  
  
“Nah I kind of like you like this.”  
  
Sam's heart stopped and his eyes popped open in fear.  
  
 _That's not Dean's voice._  
  
Lifting his head as much as he could he stared in terror at the unknown stranger standing in the middle of their motel room eyeing him like a piece of meat.  
  
“Dean...” Sam whispered as the man approached.  
  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/)

  
Dean strolled down the motel walkway and paused at their motel room door. The coffee in his hand was still warm to the point of scolding and the longer he held it without switching hands the more his palm burned.  
  
Something stopped him though. Left him frozen in place.  
  
The door was partially open. Either Sam got out of those cuffs, highly unlikely, or....  
  
He was stopped mid thought at the sound of Sam's voice.  
  
“No please!”  
  
It was terrified, plea filled and all around heart shattering. Dean dropped the coffee cup and yanked out his gun from his waistband.  
  
The coffee splattered on the ground and wet through his jeans, he didn't pay it no mind as he kicked in the door. Dean's sure what he's seen will be imprinted in his mind for future nightmares to come.  
  
Sam was still cuffed to the bed but some man was on top of him, dick in hand ready to thrust between Sam's quivering legs, doing their best to remain closed.  
  
The worst was Sam's face. Dean could see tears tracks, could see his cheeks all blotchy and red. His eye looked bruised and swollen and finger print bruises could be seen on his neck and collarbone.  
  
Dean's not sure what happens next, all he knows is his body goes on autopilot. Red takes over his vision and a vicious sounding yell escapes his chest.  
  
The guy looks at him like a dear caught in the headlights as Dean swiftly brings his gun up and bashes.  
  
It isn't until a few minutes later and blood splattered on his face that he remembers his brother. Still cuffed to the bed and vulnerable.  
  
“Fuck,” cursing under his breath Dean makes his way over to his trembling brother and lays a warm hand on his shoulder.  
  
Sam flinches and it makes Dean feel lower than dirt. “Sammy?”  
  
Dean watches as Sam’s throat convulses as he swallows. His eyes fluttering until they are looking straight into Dean's green ones.  
  
“De-dean?” Sam stutters. Like he's seeing a ghost or something.  
  
“Fuck Sammy.” Dean curses again and digs around in his jean pocket to retrieve the key. He silently unlocks the handcuffs and slowly brings Sam's arms down. Once Sam's arms were at his sides Dean hurried to bring the comforter to cover Sam's nude body.  
  
Through it all Sam remains worryingly silent.  
  
“Sammy?” Dean questions again. His hand comes up to gently cup Sam's bruised face. Sam's eyes stop their blank staring and finally focus on Dean.  
  
“I'm...I'm ok.” Sam finally says in a small voice.  
  
“He didn't...?”  
  
“No.” Sam hurriedly says. “No, I......” Sam stops mid sentence and looks away. Dean's heart breaks into two at seeing Sam so scared and reserved. And it was all Dean's fault.  
  
His eyes begin to tear and he tries his best to blink them away. “You sure?”  
  
Sam nods silently but refuses to do more than that. Dean could see the small tremors running through Sam's body; can feels his hands shake in response. His heart is jack hammering in his chest, so much so he's afraid it might just burst out of his chest cavity. “Alright.” Dean says softly. He swallows slowly and tries to think about what to do next.  
  
The man isn't dead, but Dean can't risk them staying their and being brought into questioning for an assault. He has to get Sam out of here....he'll deal with the rest later.  
  
“We have to get out of here Sammy, ok?” Dean asks slowly, afraid if he tries to do too much at once Sam might break.  
  
Fragile and Sam were never two words to ever be used together. Sam was strong, independent, stubborn, and capable. Now? Now Sam seemed as if one strong gust of wind would knock him over.  
  
 _It's all your fault_  Dean shudders at the voice in his head and focuses back on his brother. To the naked eye it would appear as if Sam didn't hear him. But to Dean, a man who’s spent his entire life reading his brother. Knows that Sam heard him but just doesn't know how to respond, or maybe he doesn't want to. Whatever the reason; Dean has to take action before the police are called or the man in question wakes up.  
  
“Alright let’s get you up here.” Dean mutters to himself. He holds onto Sam's forearm and gently pulls him up. The blanket falls down but Dean quickly picks it up and covers Sam below the waist. Sam doesn't offer much help past grasping the blanket himself and holding it there.  
  
It was a long walk to the car. Dean had to make sure no one was passing by as he dragged his half naked brother out of the motel. Luckily, the motel was on the seedier side of town and most people who lived in or near it weren't up this early as it were. The morning air nipped at Dean's skin and made Goosebumps appear. It only steadied his resolve to get Sam in the Impala, the comfort of home and safety.  
  
Opening the door to his baby Dean manhandles Sam until he's sitting down in the seat. He pulls the sheet over Sam completely when it looks like Sam won't do anything but sit and stare. It makes his heart wrench into two but he has a few things to take care of before he can provide any sort of comfort.  
  
“I have to go do some things but I need you stay here Sammy, ok?”  
  
Dean waits a few beats for his brother to answer, when it looks like Sam isn't going to answer back Dean sighs and straightens his body, beginning to shut the door when- “Be careful.” Sam warns in a shaky voice, his eyes filled with so many swimming emotions.  
  
Dean feels his knees go weak at the soft plea. “Of course.” With that Dean leaves to go take care of business.  
  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/)

  
Sam watches in fear as Dean headed back into the room. He pulls the sheet up tighter over his naked skin and does his best not to tremble.  
  
His nerves are running high, his heart is pounding fast in his chest and all he wants to is run. Get away, leave, never turn back but he knows he can't do that. He can't leave his brother, no he won't leave Dean. He could never.  
  
He would just have to have faith in his brother to get him through this, get them both through this. He doesn't understand how something so pleasurable can turn out so fucked up.  
  
The events that happened in the room all seem like a blur to Sam. They happened so fast that Sam didn't have any chance at stopping what happened.  
  
It's what his subconscious tries to tell him but Sam can't help feeling guilty over the whole ordeal. Maybe if he fought harder, kicked in the right spot, held out longer, maybe.....  
  
Sam's thoughts are interrupted by a gun shot. It makes him do a full body flinch and leaves him trembling even harder then before.  
  
 _Dean didn't, he couldn't..._  
  
Dean walks out of the room though, the morning light bathing his body in an eerie glow as he surreptitiously puts his gun back into the safety of his pants.  
  
His body is tight, his eyes glassy and hard.  
  
 _Dean just killed a man....for Sam._  
  
Sam should feel disappointed, maybe sad or angry, anything other than  _relief_.  
  
Dean easily slides into the driver’s side of the Impala and cranks her up. Without another word he pulls out of the motel parking lot as if everything was normal.  
  
Sam knew it wasn't though, probably won't ever be but at least he had Dean. If he had Dean, he could get through anything.  
  
 ** _The End_**


End file.
